<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quilted for your comfort by agreatskua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046519">Quilted for your comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua'>agreatskua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Office life in Central, post-Brotherhood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quilted for your comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy probably should have realized that by the third snigger, something was up.</p><p>"Morning, General."</p><p>"How's the paperwork going, Mustang?"</p><p>"Getting through those State Alchemist certifications?"</p><p>"Can you see over that paper stack yet?"</p><p>The Flame Alchemist scowled and swept into his office.</p><p>"Really. They should stop feigning interest in my paperwork unless they're willing to do it for me," he complained loudly to Riza. "It's a tease. At the very least, I should get a personal assistant. So much for the glamorous life of a General."</p><p>"The piece of toilet paper on your shoe seems to be enjoying it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>